You Look Through Me
by dejavuuu
Summary: Here's a back story for the new one-shot. Please tell me what you think, if you like or hate it i need to know guise:)) I may turn it into like an ongoing fanfic but i need to know what you guys think:)
1. Chapter 1

**You Look Through Me: Chapter 1 **

**Here it is! Please give me feedback on what you think about it! Thank you guise mers and unicorns!:)**

****_Eddie and Loren were sitting at the top of Griffith Park at the top hill in each other's arms. Content with their surroundings and each other. Anyone who knew Eddie and Loren have never seen a love like theirs since MK. It was special, and real. At this moment Eddie was going to tell her something that would change her forever._

__Eddie: What was the best part of your year?

_Loren thought about the question for a second before answering. She knew what she was going to say, but didn't know how to say it._

Loren: Getting over my stage fright, having a break in the music business, and mostly meeting you.

_Loren gave Eddie that warm smile that always drove him crazy._

Eddie: Loren, I've wanted to tell you something the first time I saw you. But i thought i would scare you away if I said it.

_Loren's eyes started to tear up because she felt as if she knew what was about to happen. She couldn't wait for him to say it._

__Eddie: Loren Tate, I love you with all of my heart. And now that I have a grip on you, I never want to let go. The more I know, the more I want to know. I want to crush every fear and insecurity that you have and will have. I love you Loren, and I will always be there for you, just remember that ok?

_Loren couldn't control the tear falling at this point and Eddie couldn't control his either. But he had to be strong for her and only her. All he could do was wipe the tears away for her. _

Loren: _crying, _I love you to, don't you ever leave me.

_At that point, Eddie pulled Loren into a slow, passionate kiss. A kiss that he thought he could never attempt, but with Loren all his feeling were poured out into that kiss. _

__Lorens P.O.V: _Loren woke up crying from her dream only to be comforted by 3 month boyfriend, Ricky Short. Loren had never told Ricky about the dreams she'd been having, in fear that he would leave still wouldn't admit to herself that she still had strong feelings for did she know, the feelings were mutual. So once again, she had to lie to Ricky about her dreams._

Ricky:" What's wrong babe?" _He said this with his very strong Australian accent. _

Loren: "Just another nightmare, it's nothing to worry about." _Ricky could tell she was lying, but he didn't want to act on it… Just yet._

__Ricky: "Maybe we should take you to one of those dreamologists?"

Loren: "I'm pretty sure that isn't what they are called," she said with a chuckle. Ricky always knew how to cheer her up.

Ricky: "When are you going to tell me what your dreams are really about? I can tell you are lying."

Loren: "What do you mean? I'm not lying, they are somewhat nightmares.." She said while looking down at the sheets trying to avoid his gaze.

Ricky: " Loren look at me," he picked up her chin to face him, " I don't want you to keep things from me. I can see it hurts you. But when you want to tell me what your 'somewhat nightmares' are about, i am all ears." He said giving her a reassuring smile while kissing her on the nose.

Loren:" I promise I will share things with you, when I am ready."

Ricky: "I can deal with that," he smiled a warm smile," I am going to go get breakfast ready." He said as he got up and walked downstairs to their kitchen in the penthouse. As he walked down the stairs, Loren flopped back down on the pillows and said to herself, '_What am i doing? I need to stop.' _

__**So guise that is chapter one. I'm sorry it's short I just wanted to see what you guys thought. I will focus more on Eddie in the next chapter. Give me some feedback on what you guys thought ok:)) Mers and unicorns!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Look Through Me: Chapter 2 **

**Ok so for this chapter i want to go more into the break up, and i want to focus on Eddie in this chapter. Thank you for reading guise mers and** unicorns!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eddie and Loren were standing around in 'their' penthouse. They were having one of the biggest fights of their relationship. Over something stupid. Loren was accusing Eddie of cheating on her with the infamous, Chloe Carter. Loren knew it wasn't true but she just couldn't enjoy things and was always on the fence about.. everything.

Loren: " If you aren't cheating on me with her then why is her name and number still in your goddamn phone?" Loren yelled and was sure that the neighbors could her them.

Eddie:" We were about to do a movie together, that you thought would be a great idea, remember," Eddie said this through his teeth trying not to raise his voice, " Loren, you know i would never leave you. Why do you always compare me to your dead beat father?!" Eddie immediately regretted those words when he saw Loren's eyes become glossy.

Loren: _saying this between tears,_"Maybe i wouldn't have to if you were ever here." Loren couldn't fight him any longer, she rushed out of the penthouse and pushed the elevator button at least twenty times when Eddie swung her around by the arm.

Eddie: "Loren, why didn't you just talk to me? We could work this out ok? I never meant to say what i said in there. You mean everything to me." Eddie couldn't help the tears in fear of what his Loren would say next.

Loren: "Eddie were constantly fighting, and you're never here anymore. I don't think we should do this anymore. We'll both have to be in some pain for a while, but we'll get over it, just how i got over my father." After she said that, the elevator doors finally opened," Good bye, Eddie." Loren was crying hard on that elevator ride down. Eddie couldn't even chase her because his heart was in so much pain and shock. And that's when it hit him, no more Loren.

Eddie's P.O.V: Eddie was talking in his sleep saying things like,' Loren please stay, Loren don't leave.' It was a good thing that his girlfriend Vanessa was in Amsterdam shooting a movie. Eddie's eyes snapped open and he found himself cuddling a pillow. He sat up and rubbed his face. 'What is wrong with me, were both in relationships, how could that work?' He thought this to himself while thinking of ways to get Loren, then he had to stop as said before, the feelings were mutual. He was washing his face when he got a call from someone who could always brighten his day.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

Eddie: "Hello," he said with caution because the number was restricted.

Ian: "Eddie you act like you don't remember your best mate," he said with a strong British accent.

Eddie: "Only when your number is restricted,"he said with a chuckle.

Ian: "So mate, i'm in town and I heard from a little bird that your girlfriend Vanessa was in Amsterdam. We should hit the scene tonight alright? I'm on my way to your place."

Eddie shook his head while crossing his arms and laughing. When suddenly he heard a loud knock at the door.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Eddie: "Haha what the hell Ian," He said when Ian's face popped up in the door frame.

Ian: "I told you I was on my way."

Eddie:"I didn't think you'd be right there!" Eddie exclaimed with annoyance but with a smile.

Ian: "Mate, what's wrong with you, you look as if you've had a bad night's sleep." Ian genuinely had concern for his best friend.

Eddie: "Don't tell anyone especially Nora and my dad ok?"

Ian shook his head in anticipation of what Eddie was about to say.

Eddie: "I've been thinking about Loren a lot and I've been having dreams about us being together. I think I might still have feelings for her, strong feelings."

Ian was at a loss for words. Ian knew Eddie may still have feelings for Loren, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. A smirk appeared on Ian's face.

Ian: "Maybe you should tell her how you feel?"

Eddie: "Are you crazy? Do you know the urges i'll have if i even get around her?"

Ian: "And that is why we need to go out tonight alright? You need to keep those feeling to yourself."

Eddie: "I guess you're right. I'll go get ready."

**1 Hour Later..**

****Ian hit up the new club NUVO in downtown LA. This was most definitely the hot spot of the night. Everyone was her from Kanye West, to Taylor Swift, and to Loren Tate and Melissa Sanders. Ian and Eddie were standing next to a bar waiting for their drinks when Eddie saw a familiar face. He turned around rapidly before she could see him but he was to late.

Eddie:"Ian, we have to get out of here," he whispered.

Ian: "What's the problem ma..," he stopped when he saw what Eddie was talking about. She was approaching them when she stopped to tap Eddie on the shoulder.

Her: "Hey stranger," she was obviously tipsy but not sober enough to stop herself.

Eddie:"Hey Loren," he said with sad eyes.

**LOLOLOL cliff hanger hehehe. So tell me what you think about this chapter and I will switch between Eddie and Loren in the next chapter. Oh Loren don't you know what you do to him. So i may have to edit this later but I just wanted to put it up for you and Unicorns:**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Look Through Me: Chapter 3 **

_Eddie's P.O.V: A million thought were rushing through poor Eddie's head. Loren didn't really know what she was doing, but that's what tipsy people do. Loren was not not really one to drink, but tonight she was going through an especially hard time._

__Loren:"Eddie I miss you," she said with a slur.

Eddie:"I miss you to Lo."

Their conversation abruptly stopped when Melissa came to drag away a tipsy Loren.

Melissa:"Eddie, I'm so sorry about this," she had to talk over Loren who was groaning that her conversation had been put to a halt.

Eddie:"It's fine really," Eddie still had to gather what came out of Loren's mouth, but he didn't know if he should be thinking about it because Loren was not that sober at the moment.

Melissa:"She's just been kind of a mess lately."

Eddie:"What's going on with her?"

Melissa:" I think i should let her tell you, but i have to get this one out of here," she said with a smile. Melissa could see the hurt in Eddie's face and she wanted to brighten the mood.

Eddie let out a soft laugh that didn't meet his eyes,Eddie gave Melissa a hug and they went their own met back up with Ian who was in shock with the whole situation.

Ian:"So what happened?"

Eddie:"Well, Loren was tipsy, she came up to me and said she misses me, Melissa dragged her away, and now I'm kind of fucked up in the head right now." Eddie didn't know what he should think, he wanted to believe what Loren said but he wanted to hear her say it when she was sober.

Ian:"If you want to get out of her mate, then we can leave right now, ok?"

Eddie:"Thanks man."

Eddie called for his limo and it picked Ian and Eddie up.

Ian:"Do mind dropping me off at my hotel? I think you need time to think about this."

Eddie:"It's fine, because i think i need time to think about this whole thing to." Eddie told his driver to drop Ian off, and then Eddie went straight to his penthouse building. Little did Eddie know, someone special would be waiting for him in the lobby.

Loren's P.O.V: Loren couldn't figure out why Mel had dragged her out like that, she was mad with Mel, but also kind of thankful that she pulled her out when she was about to reveal some things that she knew she would regret was silent the whole car ride until they got to her and Ricky's apartment. Loren couldn't contain the yelling when her and Mel got to the apartment.

Loren:_ yelling_,"Why did you drag me out of there like that, what if i actually wanted to talk to him?!"

Mel:" Loren you were couldn't stop yourself and you were about to say something that I knew you would regret.." Mel tried her hardest not to yell because she didn't want to get Loren even more riled up.

Loren:"I was not drunk, i was slightly tipsy, ok? And also you don't control me!" Loren knew that Mel was right, she just didn't want to admit it to herself.

Mel:"I know that. Loren, you're a grown ass woman. But I just couldn't let you get into more drama then you could handle. But you're right, i don't control you." Mel knew exactly what Loren was doing because she did this all the time. She just had to let Loren do what she wanted to do. But, when she needed someone Mel would always be there to say, 'I told you so.' Mel gave a slight smirk and let her do what she needed to do.

Loren:"I know you don't control me, so I'm leaving!"

Mel:"Where are you going," at this point Loren was grabbing her keys and her had to be somewhere other than here.

Loren:"I don't know!" Loren slammed the door and rushed to the elevator. Once she got inside, she must've pushed the lobby button at least a hundred times thinking the ride would go any faster. When she got out, her car was already waiting out in the front. She hopped in,turned the car on and drove off. She didn't know where to go, but she ended up at the last place she thought she should be. She regretted her decision as soon as she saw his face.

Eddie:" Hey, what are you doing here?" Loren could see the apparent confusion on his face.

Loren:" I don't exactly know."

**LOLOLOLOL another cliffhanger! Loren what have you gotten yourself into you crazy duck! This might not be my best chapter but i knew i had to get it done for you guys:) Tell me what you think! Merrs and unicorns:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**You Look Through Me: Chapter 4 **

_Eddie and Loren were just standing there looking at each other. Eddie was in obvious shock and Loren regretted ending up there because she could have easily gone to Max and Nora's house. She let her heart take her here when her brain was just saying 'turn around, turn around.' Now she had to face the consequences of her careless actions_

Eddie: "Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" The pain flowed from Eddie's voice and he knew Loren could hear and feel it. It sent chills up her spine.

Loren:"That would be nice, i don't want to cause a scene out in the lobby." Loren said this with a smile that didn't meet her eyes.

Loren and Eddie stepped inside the elevator. It seemed as if the ride up took hours because of the awkwardness between them. They tried making eye contact once, only to shift their gazes downward. They elevator doors finally opened to his apartment and they stepped out. Loren waited as he shuffled for his keys to unlock the door to his non changed penthouse.

Eddie:"Would you anything to drink?"

Loren:"Water would be nice, thank you." The awkwardness between them was still apparent but slowly fading as they got acquainted with their surroundings. Eddie sat the water in front of them as he sat next to her on the couch. He could feel her stiffen.

Eddie:"Melissa said things were bothering you lately and she also said that you would rather tell me yourself." He just got straight to the point. Loren took a sip of the ice water before answering.

Loren:" She said that," Loren asked rhetorically, "I actually wanted to get something off my chest. I couldn't think of an easy way to say it but i'll just say it, i guess."

Eddie sat up and prepared himself for heart break.

Loren:"Eddie, I've been thinking about **us **lately, and i cane to the conclusion that I still have feelings for you." Eddie was about to speak but she stopped him. "Before you say anything, I know we are both in relationships so I know it wouldn't work, but i just needed to get that off of my chest."

Before he knew it, Eddie laid an abrupt kiss on Loren. She was pushing him away at first but found herself kissing him back with the same want and need.

Eddie:whispers, "**Goddamn it Loren**."

Loren quickly realized what was going on and she pushed him off.

Loren:"Eddie, you can't just do that! We're both in relationships and if the media were to find out, both of our careers would be done!" Loren was yelling , but mostly at herself. She knew better.

Eddie:"But Loren, it's obvious we both want this. I can tell from that kiss. I understand we are both in relationships, but only you can make me feel this way."

Loren had to admit it, it was the same for her. Eddie was the only guy that could make her feel this way. Ricky was nothing compared to how Eddie made her feel. Eddie grabbed Loren bu the wrists and pulled her against his body. Loren didn't fight it this time. Eddie pulled her into into a passionate but hard kiss. He had never kissed anyone but Loren like this. She was the only one he **truly** loved. Eddie had pulled away which made Loren try to catch his lips again.

Loren:" I should get going. It's getting pretty late."

Eddie:"Yeah, i should get to sleep, because Jake goes his hardest on me on Monday."

Loren:"Don't I know it." Loren and Eddie shared a laugh while still holding each other. Eddie let Loren got to retrieve her keys and jacket before leaving. She started heading out of the door.

Loren:"Good night, Eddie Duran," Loren said with a smirk before Eddie laid a chaste kiss on her lips. Loren took the elevator back down to the lobby and out of the door. Her car was already waiting out front, and she hopped in. Loren left the building with a lot on her mind. She couldn't tell anyone about what just happened, not even Mel. Mel would only tell her mother and her mother would tell was also left with a lot of thinking. He didn't want to break up with Vanessa, but he really wanted to be with Loren.

Loren arrived back to the apartment to find Mel still there, watching tv and eating popcorn. Loren wanted to rush into her room and avoid any questions from Mel. Loren was to late when Mel heard her come in.

Mel:"So what happened?" Mel asked this but she already knew the answer.

Loren:"Nothing happened i promise." Loren was a bad liar and Mel knew when she was lying anyway.

Mel:"You guys kissed didn't you."

**LOLOLOL i swear i love Melissa she's amazing haha. Well i tried to put some Leddie into this chapter and i hope i didn't fail. I know i jumped around a lot but just pretend like you don't know that haha:) Give me feedback guys! Merrs and unicorns:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**You Look Through Me:Chapter 5 **

Loren's P.O.V:

Loren: "No that didn't happen, ok? We just talked and NOTHING HAPPENED!"

Mel:"Loren, you know you can't lie to me so why do you even try," Melissa smirked at her words and the impact they were having on Loren. Loren's face turned a dark shade of red, because she thought back to what recently knew she wasn't supposed to have this feeling because they were both taken, but it just felt so right with the both of them.

Loren:"Okay Mel, you win. We did kiss but you have to promise you won't tell my mom,Max or even Adam."

Loren and Mel were talking so loud that they didn't hear their reality walk through the front door…

Ricky:"Tell your mom or Max what?"

Loren and Mel stood there shocked at the face that appeared in the door. Loren was mostly frightened from what Ricky might have heard. She wanted to tell Ricky but she just didn't exactly know how to.

Mel:"…So I guess i'll give you guys sometime alone..uhhh.. Lo, I'll call you later ok?" Before they knew it, Mel had scurried out of the door. That was another thing about Mel, she did not like awkward situations. Loren and Ricky were left staring at each other. Loren looked guilty and she could feel that he could see it to.

Loren:"What did you hear?" She tried to sound less guilty. Knowing that Ricky's birthday was approaching, she could use that as a cover up for her guiltiness.

Ricky:"I didn't hear a lot, just that you didn't want Mel to tell your mom and Max. Is there something you're hiding from me, Loren?"

Loren hated how straight forward he was sometimes, but at the same time she favored it. He helped her get things out most of the time.

Loren:"No, i'm not hiding anything from you, it was just something for your birthday."

Ricky:"You know you can never surprise me Loren," he said with a chuckle. Loren just smiled back at him nonchalantly, but he didn't notice.

Loren:"Well, i'll see you upstairs." She didn't even want to be in the same room as him because she thinks that he will dig deeper into her guiltiness.

Ricky:"I don't get a kiss from my lovely girlfriend?" Ricky walked over to Loren and gave her a wet kiss. She loved Ricky but that boy could not kiss at all. Loren pulled away and smiled, and trailed up the stairs. Her smile quickly faded when she got into their bedroom. She was thinking about things more than she should when she made the decision that she thought wouldn't make the situation any better, but she soon realized that she should've made this decision earlier. Loren picked up the phone and dialed with shaky fingers.

Loren:"Hey Mom, i need to talk to you about something."

**So this is chapter 5 guys! Sorry for the wait. I know this is short and probably not one of the best but I had to get it up. I will focus on Eddie in the next chapter. The next one should be up either tomorrow or Monday, so yeah! Merrs and Unicorns!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You Look Through Me: Chapter 6**

Eddie's P.O.V:

Eddie sat at the piano bench in complete silence thinking about the sudden visit from Loren. He didn't play a single note or even touch the keys, he just sat there smiling like an idiot. He didn't even notice the locks clicking to open the door. In walks, 3 month girlfriend Vanessa Monroe.

She had come in quite quietly thinking she'd disrupted his slumber, only to find him smiling like he just won 2-million dollars.

"Hey Ed," he must of stayed lost in his thoughts because he still didn't answer, "Earth to Eddie. Woohoo."

Eddie finally noticed her walk in and leaped up to greet her.

"Hey babe! I didn't think you'd be home till next week?"

"Well they delayed the movie shoot because apparently the whole studio got flooded and it will take maybe a month to clear it out."

"That sucks, but I'm happy you're home." He said with a sincere voice. He pecked her on the cheek and went to grab her bags in the doorway.

**15 minutes later..**

****"Is that everything?" Vanessa had about 5 bags laying in the doorway, and atleast 10 bags waiting downstairs. He plopped the bags on the floor upstairs and sat down on the bed.

"That's it I promise," Vanessa gave Eddie thankful smile and walked over to kiss him on the cheek. She walked over to the bathroom and Eddie laid down.  
Grabbing his attention, "Hey, I'm glad to be able to walk in and know you'll be there to greet me." She smiled her dimpled smile and walked in the bathroom and closed the door.

That statement left Eddie with a lot to think about. He wanted Loren more than words can explain but his present was only 10 feet away. He could break up with Vanessa, but what good would that do because he would have no explanation for doing so and Loren is in a relationship.  
_I just need to sleep it off, all my decisions could become clear in the morning._

—-

Eddie had a meeting with Jake at 11:00 am that morning and since last night he really didn't want to get out of bed. Knowing that he had to, he rolled over to see Vanessa's peaceful face laying asleep on the pillow. For a second he pictured Loren's face lying next to him. He shook his head and got up to take a quick shower. When he got out, Vanessa was already up and putting on walked over to her.

He kissed her on the lips and looked at her questioningly. Still holding her, " Where are you going today?"

"Wherever you're going. Is it bad that I want to spend time with you after getting home 7 hours ago?"

"No,not at all. It's just that I'm just going over to Jake's office because he wanted to talk to me about something. I wanted to ask you, but I remembered that you don't like Steven."

"Well, I'm not there for Steven,am I," she asked rhetorically.

"The car will be here in 30 minutes. Just letting you know."

The car arrived just in time and they hopped in. What Eddie didn't know is that Loren had a meeting with Kelly at the same time. She also was bringing Ricky along. They arrived at the office at 10:55 giving them enough time to say hi to Kelly before going in. When they got into her office, Kelly was chatting away and didn't notice Eddie and Vanessa come in. He saw a brunette girl sitting next a guy who he recognized was Ricky Short. When Eddie saw Ricky, he automatically knew who the brunette was. He instantly regretted stepping into Kelly's office at that point. Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"Hey Eddie," Kelly said. Everyone got out of their seats to greet him, except Loren, who stayed seated and she looked down to her lap.

Ricky was the second to say hi to Eddie and shake his hand, and when he went to greet Vanessa, he looked at her a little to long. When Eddie noticed this he pulled her waist to him tighter and Ricky walked back to sit next to Loren.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kelly said in a cheery voice. She directed the conversation to Eddie to avoid awkwardness.

"We just came to talk to Jake about something, but stopped in here first to say hi." Eddie smiled his million dollar smile and his eyes averted to Loren.

"I need to step out for a moment," Loren jumped out of her seat and ran to the hallway avoiding any suspicion from anyone.

Eddie, still holding on to Vanessa,"Well I'll let you guys continue, I'll talk to you later Kel." Eddie said this with a sad smile. Him and Vanessa walked out and left the door open. Loren wasn't back yet, but something was telling him to go check on her. He sat Vanessa down in Jake's office and excused himself. He saw Loren in the hallway crying.

"Loren, what's wro-" He was cut off by a forceful kiss by Loren. The kiss went on longer than it should've, because they didn't notice the elevators open and Jake walk out.

"What the hell is going on here!" Jake exclaimed.

—

**Well you guys, here is chapter 6. OK so i know I'm such a procrastinator and a slacker lmao. Thank you for being patient with me! It's been a crazy week and you guys still put up with me. I's almost spring break though, but till then, new chapters every Thursday! I love you guys! Merrs and Unicorns!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You Look Through Me: Chapter 7**

Eddie and Loren instantly jumped back from each other at the sound of Jake's booming voice. They both knew they couldn't let anyone else hear him or they would get caught in this mess.

"Jake, please lower your voice," Eddie said this in his lowest tone. Loren was still trying to pull herself together, and stood there quietly.

"Don't you two know how bad this could get if the label, or the papz found out about this?" Jake was now also trying to keep his voice at a hush tone. He understood what it was like to be in their position since he went through the same thing with Kelly. Loren finally got it together and answered. "Jake, we understand the consequences and we promise it wont happen again, right Eddie?" Loren looked up at Eddie to retrieve his answer. He couldn't help but notice the serious look in Loren's eyes. At this point all Eddie could do was nod.

"Alright then," Jake walked off leaving a tense vibe in the room. Eddie turned to Loren who looked pale as snow.

"Loren, you can't just do that. You don't know who could've walked in. It could've been Lily or a reporter."

"I'm just glad it _was_ Jake and not some reporter. Eddie, I don't think we can continuethis." Loren was about to ball her eyes out but she knew she couldn't because she had to let Eddie know this needed to end.

"Why, we both need each other-"

Loren cut him off, "Yea, but not like this. Like you said, anyone could've walked through those doors and we both can't afford any one else finding out about this so let's just leave it at that." Loren briskly walked out of the room.

"Loren, wait," Eddie shouted. But he knew he had to give it some time. She'll come around..right?

**1 hour & 30 mins later…**

Both Eddie and Loren's meetings were over. Both couples had went for a day on the town stopping at sites and just enjoying L.A. Ricky and Loren called it a day and headed back to their lovely penthouse-apartment. Ricky knew something was up with Loren and he needed to find out.

"Loren, what's up with you? All day I felt like you weren't really enjoying yourself."

"I just have a lot on my mind. We don't have to talk about it."

"Is it because Eddie was at the office today?" Loren hated and loved Ricky ability to get down t it.

"It's just that I was a little tense about him being around and I didn't really know how to handle seeing him again, you know?" Loren hated lying to Ricky but she couldn't tell him about this, not yet.

"I understand. I was kind of worried when you jolted out of there like that. I knew it probably made you uncomfortable but i just had to leave you alone to kind of get it together."

"I appreciate that, and I appreciate you." Loren said this with the most convincing smile she could give. The joined in a kiss before rapping themselves in the covers and going to sleep.

—

At Eddie's place things were kind of tense. Eddie and Vanessa were silent the whole car ride home but Vanessa had some things she get off her chest and Eddie knew they needed to talk.

When they walked through the door, Eddie gestured for them to sit down for what was probably going to be the longest talk of his life.

_Spontaneously,_"I need to tell you something!" They both said this at the same time and looked at each other with confusion. Yeah, this was going to be a _long _night.

—-

**So guise, here's chapter 7. I know I'm a slacker lol:) please forgive me. Thank you for sticking aroud with me and being patient:) You guys are the greatest:))) I reaaly do need to set up a schedule though, but yesh! Thankyou guise:))! Merrs and unicorns lololol3**


End file.
